Revolution of the Heart
by Writing fool1296
Summary: Sarah gets hurt and it is up to James to help her since Henri and Moses are both out.


**Revolution of the heart**

By: Writingfool1296 AKA Haley AKA Immortal Gryphons

Disclaimer:

I do not own Liberty Kids or any of the characters in this Fanfiction; all creadit goes to the proper owner(s), although Liberty Kids's and the Caharacter do not belong to me the script is entirly my own and may not be reproduced in any form.

When James was sure everyone in the house had fallen asleep, James slowly walked out of his room and into the room with the printing press. He walked near the press and as he walked he let his hand brush against the press. He was thinking about all he had acomplished, and everything that had happend to him since his parents were killed in that dreadful fire. He was too young to remember the night his parents died but he could remember the stories. James pulled out a small painting that was small enough to fit in his pocket if he folded it in half. It was of his parents. A tear fell down his cheek and he did not bother to wipe it away. The longer he sat there the more he thought about his parents and the more he thought about his parents the more he cried.

"James..." He heard a small whisper coming from the doorway. James turned around to see Sarah leaning on the door frame with a worried expression on her face. James folded the picture and put it back into his pocket.

"What are you doing up so late... oh James were you crying?" Sarah said. James quickly wiped the tears from his face and turned to face Sarah again. Sarah started walking over to James. She placed her hand on his shoulder and said that she was there if he wanted to talk. When she said that something in the pit of Jame's stomach tightened and he had an unyeilding desire to tell her everything and then hold her and cry he wanted to be near her. He had never had the feelings before - not for Sarah and not for any other girl.

"I am alright," He said as he tried to walk away and escape from these feelings. He got to the door frame and looked back to see a Sarah with a confused and concerned look on her face.  
"But thank you I am feeling alot better now." He went to his room and he could hear Sarah's footsteps not far behind his. That night he fell asleep and had dreams of Sarah.

James woke up when he heard a scream it sounded like... Sarah. James grabbed his day clothes being, and threw them on as fast as he could, then he sprinted as fast as he could down the stairs. The scream had come from the press room. James ran into the room and saw Sarah on the floor holding her arm.  
"Sarah!!" James exclaimed. "What happend?" James ran over to Sarah and pulled her into his arms.

"Let me see your arm." James said but he could hear the panic and concern in his own voice. He inspected her arm and when he turned it over he saw a large gash in it and the blood was coming out very fast, almost too fast. He knew he had to do something.

"Stay right here Sarah I will be right back." James tried to get up but Sarah grabbed his arm.

"James please don't leave me," she wimpered. He grabbed the hand that was grabbing him and tried to gently pull it off.

"I will be right back. I am going to see if I can get a doctor and I am going to see if we have any medical supplies." Sarah let go and James walked into the kitchen. He grabbed some gauze and then ran back into the press room. He pulled Sarah into his lap again and then started wrapping up her arm. When he was finished wrapping up her arm he stood up and pulled her with him.

"We need to get a doctor." James said. He sat Sarah near the window.

"James..." she said James watched as her eyes closed and her head fell back.

"S..sarah!" James stuttered. Her breathing was shallow and James really started to worry. Where were Moses and Henri? James carried her up to her bed thinking about how if she was conscious she would complain about how unlady like this is. He laid her on the bed and ran downstairs. He had to go get the doctor. He went to the stables and took Raven, the fastest mare in all of Pennsylvania. He put on the reigns but then he decided to bypass the saddle thinking that it would take too much time. He rode bare back all the way to the doctor's house. It was a short ride. When James got there the doctor was in his living room having a cup of tea. James knocked on the door and the doctor answered immediately.

"S...Sarah has been hurt. Her breathing is shallow and she is not responding." James said with worry clearly written all over his face. The doctor grabbed one of his horses and James was forced to wait while he saddled up. They raced back to the house to see Henri and Moses were back. James rushed past them with the doctor trailing close behind him. Henri and Moses looked up and quiletly followed James and the doctor. When they got to Sarah's room James immediately ran over to the bed and sat down next to a now sleeping Sarah.

"Sarah, Sarah." James said as he lightly shook her shoulder. "You have to wake up; the doctor is here to see you."  
The doctor took a chair from the corner of the room and pulled it next to the bed. He placed all his medical supplies on the bed side table and looked at her arm.

"You did a nice job wrapping up her arm but it has to be removed and replaced when I put on the antibiotic gel." James gave a quick nod then slowly unwrapped the gauze that he had put on Sarah only hours before. When he finished he laid the blood and dirt filled gauze on the bed-side table in a basket the doctor had indicated to put it in. As the doctor started applying the antibiotic Sarah winced.

"Sorry miss, this may sting a little," James grabbed her other had and gave it a small squeeze.

Sarah was surprised at how concerned James looked. She knew he though of her as a friend and she knew he cared for her, just like she cared for him but it was nothing more then that. _Brotherly love thats all_ Sarah tried to convince herself but while she did she couldn't help the butterflies that were creeping into her stomach.

After James told Moses and Henri what had happened the doctor had cleared Sarah saying that they needed to put the gel on her cut and replace the gauze every day for a week.

"James," Moses said. "We must be going. We have to meet up with Mr. Franklin to escort him back to Pennsylvania." James looked at S[/S]arah who was starting to get out of bed.

"What are you doing Sarah?!" James exclaimed.

"I see no reason why I can't come along," Sarah said.

"Your are hurt and you need to get some rest and having you on a long journey like that could do more harm to your arm," James said. He didn't want to see Sarah in any more pain then she was already in. She didn't show it but James knew. He knew it hurt her, and he was not going to rick her health to pick up Mr. Franklin when Henri and Moses were perfectly able. She was way too important.

"Henri, Moses," James said turning to them. "I am going to stay here and tend to Sarah. You guys go and fetch Mr. Franklin"

A shocked then knowing look came across Moses' face. Henri stood there dazed and confused before jumping up and shouting.

"Yay a trip with just Moses and I! No stupid James to ruin it!" He said in a heavy french accent. He bolted out of the room repeating the same phrase over and over again.

Moses and Henri got ready for a 3 day trip to get Mr. franklin. When they left James went up to Sarah's room. She was picking at the gauze and staring blankly at her arm.

"Sarah..." James started to say. "If you need anything just tell me."

"Thank you James," She said. "Um... James it would be very kind of you if you could get me some food and something to entertain myself with." James gave a slight nod and then walked out of the room to the kitchen. He made some sandwiches and then brought them up to Sarah's room. He handed her a turkey sandwich which he knew was her favorite, and he took a fish sandwich. After they finished he told her he was going out. He gave her a book and the partchment, quill and ink she had asked for. James went to talk to an old friend of his who lived right around the corner.

When James got to the house he knocked on the door. A young maiden by the name of Belle answered the door.

"May I see Mr. Thomas," I said. Belle quickly opened the door to let me pass. She led me through the house until we got to the sitting room. The door was open and Mr. Thomas was sitting and having some tea.

"Mr. Thomas you have a visitor." Belle said. Mr. Thomas looked up at me and once he saw me a huge smile spread across his face.

"What brings you here James m' boy." Mr. Thomas was the neighbor who saved me from the fire. When his wife passed on his daughters Belle and Marylin moved up here where they had kept close contact with James until the war started and Marylin had gone to serve as a nurse.

"It's Sarah sir." I said.

"Ah," He let out a sigh. "Is this the young maiden who has stolen my James' heart." James blushed but made no effort to contradict him.

"She was hurt sir. She cut her arm and it was really bad. She was unconscious and bleeding really bad. I was so worried and I know she is still in pain but she wouldn't tell anyone she just sat there. I don't know what to do I am so worried about her."

"James m' boy why are you telling me this when you could be with her?" Mr. Thomas said.

"Becasue I am worried sir. What if something happens? What if I lose her?" James said.

"Just go with her and be there for her. She will make it through. Remember she has a strong will and a big heart."

James nodded and sat up.

"I will go to her then. Thank you sir."

James Walked out of the room escorted by Belle.

Sarah sat in her bed with a hard board in her lap and a peice of partchment laid out in front of her. She wrote:

Dear Mother,

England has sent in Hessian soldiers. These soldiers fight for money. James says that they should not be fighting, they have no cause, this is not their land and their families. He says they should not fight. I think that they have the same right to fight as any English subject or colonist.  
Mother, there is something I wish to speak with you about. It is James. I have told you in previous letters that he has captured my heart, and I have heard your words of warning but you should have seen him today Mother. He was so kind, so caring as he tended to my arm wich had been hurt in an earlier accident. James confuses me but if it is his wish that we remain friends then I will try my hardest to abide by that.

Sincerely,

Sarah

She left the letter out so that the ink could dry then folded it and put it neatly into an envelope. Just as she sealed the envelope she heard the door shut and moments later she heard steps coming up the stairs.

"Sarah..." said James. He was so relieved to see her. He went over and sat on the bed next to her. James brushed a small strand of hair out of her face and then got off the bed. The touch had been small and not lasting but it already left him wanting more, it sparked a blush on both Sarah and James' faces.

"I...I have to go. Do you need anything before I go to bed?" James stuttering and basically jumbling up the sentence.

"No I think I will be fine." James got up to leave the room and as he did he looked back. Sarah was trying to get out of her bed but slipped. James ran and grabbed her before she hit the ground. She was now standing in front of him with her hands on his chest, and his arms wrapped around her back.

"Sarah..." James started to say before Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. She pulled herself closer so that her chest was now touching his. When they broke apart they just stood there with their arms wrapped around each other. James kissed her once more before separating his body from hers.

"Sarah... It is late you need your rest." James said as he left the room.

Sarah got prepaired in her night dress then sat in bed. She pulled the hard board from beside the bed and took the letter out of the envelope. To the bottom she added this after her name:

P.S I am no longer confused about James. I am in love with him, and mother I have heard your warnings but James and I have something special. I know you had always dreamed of an arranged marrage that will bring the family fame and fortune, but I can not marry someone who I know I do not love. James may be an orphan and he may not be rich but he is the person I want to be with.

Sarah Folded the letter once more and put it in a new envelope. and then she blew out the candle on her bedside table and fell asleep.

The End.


End file.
